The False Twin
by ThatYaoiFanboy
Summary: It's a long journey home from the edge of space for Mondas, the Planetary Propulsion System must drain energy from planets to go on, and the population of the planet undergo the horrific process of cyber-conversion. This is the story of when Equestria encountered Mondas. The Cybermen come, and the Doctor isn't there to stop them... Set before the Tenth Planet for DW, S2-S3 for MLP.


_Mondas, ? A.D, Fifty-Five Thousand Lightyears from Earth._

She was hiding. Hiding from her own creation. Doctor Allen had created a monster, not a saviour. She knew she was the last human on Mondas. Everyone else had been converted, The Doctor's plan had failed. The Cyberplanner had been rebuilt, and everything was back to normal. Except nothing was normal, on a planet of what was effectively the walking dead. She had made them nigh invincible, she thought she would be hailed as a hero. Only Cybermen have no need for heroes. They have no need of anything, except power and logic. She heard footsteps approaching, she tried to run, but was caught. "You will be taken for cyber-conversion." The Cyberman said emotionlessly, grabbing the starving woman. "NO! NO! YOU NEED ME! YOU NEED ME TO MAKE YOU MORE POWERFUL!" She begged, in what she knew in her heart was a futile attempt at trying to convince the Cyberman to stop what it was doing. "We no longer require you to assist us. You shall become like us." It spoke as she was strapped down to the conversion table. All she could do was scream, as the blades descended to destroy the individuality of the woman known as Doctor Christine Allen, creator of the Cybermen.

"Cyberplanner, the Planetary Propulsion System is running low on power, we require another energy drain." The Cyberleader said in a singsong voice, inflections placed on the wrong syllables. "Scanning for systems in reach." The Cyberplanner replied, or, as it used to be known by the people of Mondas before they were cyber-converted, the Mondasian Central Commitee. Twenty councillors, plugged into a life support machine, their brains sharing information via a computer, devoid of everything except intelligence and logic. "Scans completed. There is only one world within travelling distance that has the necessary power to completely recharge our Planetary Propulsion System. Scans detected lifeforms and the presence of a primitive civilization. Cyber-conversion compatibility unknown. Setting course." The entire planet shook as it changed direction, it began heading towards it's target. "Estimated time to arrival: 49 hours and 21 minutes. Continue upgrading the central power generator." The Cyberplanner spoke in its harsh robotic monotone. "At once." The Cyberleader replied, marching off.

_Equestria, ? A.D, Summer Sun Celebration._

It started when all magic just disappeared. No unicorn was able to do any sort of spell, they were as helpless as the earth ponies they helped. "I-I don't understand, Spike..." Twilight sighed, feeling vulnerable without her magic. "Well, it is sure to come back, Twi." Spike said, trying to reassure his friend borderline mother. "I hope Celestia finds a way to restore power." Spike went on, trying to offer some hope. "For all we know, they're suffering from the same thing. I must go to the Princesses..." She grabbed a few books and put them in her satchel, Spike climbed on her back, they headed towards the train station. "Twilight, why isn't my magic working?" Rarity asked, looking stressed. "I-I don't know, Rarity. Me and Spike are going to try and find out. Could you possibly gather Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy. The Elements, they may still have power." Rarity nodded, and within the hour everyone was on the train. "Twilight, I know you're worried." Applejack said. "But, we'll find a way to fix this, we always do." Applejack continued. "I know. The train entered the station, the 6 ponies entered the castle hall. "Princess Celestia! Magic... it's gone..." Twilight panted, out of breath. "I know. Only me and Luna seem to be able to use magic, and it's very weak at that. I'm too weak to raise the sun, even with Luna helping me." Celestia said, exhausted. "The Elements of Harmony, they might still have some power left." Twilight suggested. "I thought that too." Celestia said, as she produced the box. They equipped the Elements and activated them, firing at the sky, the magic dispersing over the land. "This solution is only temporary, unless we cap the loss, we will be without magic permanently." Twilight said, the realization hitting her. "I know..." Celestia said, as a scientist ran in, panting. "Princess Celestia, you have to come to the astronomy tower! " "Why, what's happening?" she replied, intrigued. "You have to come immediately!" he replied, frantic. "Alright." She and the Element wielders came into the Astronomy Tower, there were pieces of paper everywhere. The scientist made a screen appear, it was a map of their Solar System. "Oh my..." Celestia gasped. There was another planet, and it was heading straight for Equestria.


End file.
